Yersinia Pestis is the species of bacteria known to cause the plague, a highly contagious and often fatal disease. Since the attack on the World Trade Center in New York of Sep. 11, 2001, there has been a growing concern that terrorists or rogue governments will use the Yersinia pestis bacterium as a weapon of mass destruction and instrument of terror. Since the events of Sep. 11, 2001, the United States Government has been developing reliable methods and systems to detect the Yersinia pestis bacterium so that immediate and effective counter measures can be undertaken. The existing methods for detecting the Yersinia pestis bacterium are considered inadequate because of the higher than acceptable rate of false positive and false negative results. False positive results lead to confusion regarding whether the Yersinia pestis bacterium is actually present and whether protective measures should immediately be implemented. Conversely, false negative results would allow the Yersinia pestis bacterium to remain undetected with consequent adverse impacts. A more reliable method of detecting the Yersinia pestis bacterium would reduce the occurrence of false positive and false negative results and provide decision makers with greater confidence in implementing appropriate counter measures.